logosfandomcom-20200222-history
PBS
'Public Broadcasting Service' redirects here. Not to be confused with the channel's parent company, Public Broadcasting Service Inc.. National Educational Television 1952–1959 GW264H193.jpeg GW269H202.jpeg GW271H151.jpeg 1959–1962 1962–1970 1968–1970 Public Broadcasting Service 1970-1971 In October 5, 1970, National Educational Television was replaced by the Public Broadcasting Service. The logo has three words. Public was red, Broadcasting was yellow, and Service was blue. This logo was used as a placeholder logo, but short-lived. 1971-1984, 2014-present (PBS Digital Studios) This logo was designed by Herb Lubalin, who also designed the accompanying typeface, ITC Avant Garde Gothic. The "P" resembles a human head, which is named P-Head, while the "B" and "S" are more overtly geometric. The nickname for this is the "Tri-Colored Everyman P-Heads". The logo was still used on new episodes of PBS shows until 1985. The colors were changed as well. Now, "P" is blue, "B" is orange, and "S" is green. PBS Digital Studios brought back this logo (sans the company name underneath) in 2014 with the introduction of its new logo which includes the Tri-Colored letters. Prototypes PBS1971-1stversion.png.png|PBS in the style of the US flag. PBS1971-2ndversion.png|White stars substitutes the loops on the PBS logo. PBS Prototype 3.svg|Red, white and blue star with PBS on the right. PBS Prototype 4.svg|A star at the center of the "B" & "S''. (PB★S) PBS Prototype 5.svg|Abstract "PBS" and star. (PBS★) PBS Prototype 6.svg|Eagle looking left. Another_pbs_logo_concept_3.png|Eagle looking forward. Another_pbs_logo_concept_4.png|Eagle looking right. Another_pbs_logo_concept_5.png|Eagle looking top right. Another pbs logo concept a.png|An fusion to the 1st prototype and the 8th prototype. PBS Prototype 11.svg|Original head colors, which was the same 1971 used logo but with American flag colors. PBS Prototype 12.svg|P-Head looking right. The prototypes were used in Herb Lubalin talking about how he made the logo. But not used on television. PBS 1984-present 1984-1998 Chermayeff & Geismar designed a modified version of the "P-Head" from the previous logo and placed in a foward-facing position and added two additional facial outlines on the edge of the logo, one in negative space and one in positive space. The font used for the "PBS" identification was designed specifically for the network. The logo is used with PBS Home Video. The logo aired in September 30, 1984, the channel was shortened PBS. 1998-2002 A minor amendment saw the logo placed in a circle. The first ident package used people putting up the symbol over their faces and with people in the background doing moves while being in the air. 2002-present 2002-present PBS-BeMore-logo.png|Logo using the slogan. PBS logo.svg|Alternate version of the logo. Pbsonscreen55.png|On-screen bug. In 2002, the logo redesigned the P-Head circle bigger than the text. This wordmark uses the font Caecilia 75 Heavy instead of Lubalin Graph Demi. This logo is still used as a 2D version of the logo. 2009-present In 2009, the logo changed from 2D to 3D. Online_BeMore_Blu®_SML.png|Logo using the slogan. PBSbemore.jpg|Alternate logo using the slogan. PBS 2009 logo vertical.PNG|Vertical version of the logo. See also External links *Official website Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Television broadcasters Category:PBS Category:Arlington, Virginia Category:Virginia Category:Public broadcasters Category:1970 Category:United States Category:Television channels in the United States Category:Non-profit Category:1952 Category:SVG needed